


(Blue Zircon One-Shot) In Case I Am Shattered

by BlueCubes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Light Masochism, Masturbation, One-Shot, Other, Porn, Smut, Solo, Stevenbomb 5.0, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCubes/pseuds/BlueCubes
Summary: Blue Zircon knew losing a case could lead to her demise. Strangely for her, the thought of being replacable and unimportant was very pleasing.





	(Blue Zircon One-Shot) In Case I Am Shattered

Zircon knew the court's decision would seal her fate. If the case is lost, she would be shattered. If the case is won, she would live. It was a stressful job, but it had to be done. She was created for that purpose, and she intended to do well at it.  
  
Sitting in her room, she saw her face in the mirror. She looked scared. She always did prior to a case. Zircon wanted to live, and she hated the rule that she would be shattered if she lost.  
  
_This may be the last time I see myself._ she pondered on that grim thought. Taking a cloth off the vanity, she polished her gem and wiped her face off. She took a good look at her body after folding the cloth and placing it back into position. A white skin-tight suit, complete with boots, a blue and ivory jacket, and her ascot. She looked nice, she thought. Thinking of her possible demise, she figured she should do anything she wanted to take care of before its too late.  
  
With the thought of her expendability, Zircon felt an emotional vibration deep in her abdomen. _I can easily be replaced, I am not special. There is nothing distinguishing me from the other Blue Zircons I was created with._ Her thoughts were oddly pleasing, like a masochistic desire was being realized. _I am nothing._ she thought.  
Zircon shapeshifted her clothes off. With a quiet sound and a glow, she was totally nude.  
  
_Worthless._ she thought.  
  
_I am worthless._  
  
She repeated those three words over and over again in her mind. She didn't realize how much she actually enjoyed being a pawn. She thought of her place in society, and felt wonderful.  
  
She couldn't keep herself from fulfilling what could have been her last desire. Zircon put her right shin onto the vanity, keeping the other leg on the floor. She put her hand down to her vulva, pushing into the slit and feeling the warm juices. She inserted her middle finger into her vagina, pulling it in and out while she looked at her reflection.  
  
"You're nothing." she said to herself.  
  
She took her finger out, and used her middle and index fingers to rub her clit. She put her other hand on the glass of the mirror. Seeing her dark blue body, she went in deeper.  
  
_There are thousands of others like me._  
  
She kept going at herself, thinking of her replacability. She pressed her thighs together, trying to get more stimulation. She was going fast, and her thoughts were racing.  
  
"I am worthless." she whispered. Saying that made her hornier.  
  
"I am worthless."  
  
"I am _worthless_."  
  
Zircon was released of her tension. Clear juices covered her hand, she saw. Spreading her legs, she looked at her vagina. The opening was wide, she didn't have a hymen. Dark blue hairs covered her pubic area, and some of her juices were caught in the hairs.  
  
She got off the vanity, looking at herself one last time before she shapeshifted her clothes back on. With an orgasm out of the way, she stepped out of the room to prepare for the case. The door closed behind her, and the lights went out.


End file.
